


Air Sick

by MGirl113



Series: DEH Sickfics [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Adorable Connor, Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy Get Along, Cynthia Murphy Is a Good Mother, Flight Attendants, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), M/M, POV Connor, Poor Connor, Sick Character, Sick Connor, Sickfic, Tree Bros, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: Based on this prompt: I get air sick and you’re the overly concerned flight attendant.https://sickficprompts.tumblr.com/post/141065744701/sickfic-ideas





	Air Sick

"Connor have you taken your meds?"

"Yes."

"Have you drank water?"

"Yes."

"Did you go to the bathroom?"

" _Yes_."

"Okay but have-"

"I'll be _fine_. Don't worry, everything's taken care of," Connor  sighed exasperated at his mother, fussing over him.

Yeah "Okay..." Cynthia trailed off, ending the conversation.

"..."

"Okay are you _sure_ you drank enough water?"

Connor growled, turning around abruptly and screamed, "CYNTHIA."

Many gasps and grumbles were exchanged all around them. Connor felt red flush his cheeks but kept his head down.

Lowering his voice, he murmured," Just because I get a little antsy on planes that doesn't mean you have to treat me like I'm fucking terminal."

"Heh, _terminal_." Connor shot an aggravated look towards his sister who had made the awful joke.

"Antsy!? Try rendered completely helpless!" She called loudly. "Remember our trip to France? You spent the entire time in the bathroom starting 15 minutes in! They had to give you a trash bin because you used up all of their bags and then they switched everyone's seats so you wouldn't soil anything!"

Connor almost shuddered at the horrid memory. This is why he dropped French class.

Regardless of what it might bring, the family boarded the plane, finding random seats as far away from each other as possible. Well... Connor still sat by Zoe because he knew she always carried extra trash bags for just in case.

Connor locked his seat belt and took a deep breath. Pulling his hair into a sloppy bun, he tried to calm himself down.  

_"Okay, it's gonna be fine. Drink water, pop pills, keep the seatbelt loose, everything will be okay."_

At least that's what he thought, until the plane moved and the color drained from his face immediately.

As soon as Connor felt the airplane start to roll down the path, he immediately felt his heart jump. Oh yeah, that's right. Not only did he get air sick, but he was terrified of flying because of it. What a great day. He gripped his arm rest just a little tighter, his fingers shaking.

"Hey, hey. Um, are-are you ok-okay?"

Connor turned his head to the small voice, and immediately felt the wind knocked out of him.

The flight attendant, who looked about Connor's age, was absolutely adorable. He had dirty blond hair cut short, these endearing blue eyes filled with concern, and his hands were folded in front of his chest, making him believe the boy was a bit nervous, not to mention the slight stutter. He was cute. And now Connor felt a complete different kind of anxiety.

"I-Is someth-something wrong?"

Zoe, noticing her brother's absolute helplessness, she piped in, "He gets air sick. Maybe _you_ could help him out?" she offered. Connor whipped his head around and shook his head violently, but the cute flight attendant didn't seem to notice. 

"Oh. Oh-Oh no!" Cute flight attendant stammered in worry. That's- can I-can I get you anything? Like a wat-water? Or if you want you can, you can switch seats with some-someone. I mean it's an open seat flight and-and all and-"

"Hey hey it's alright!" Connor cut him, trying to ease the poor guys concern. "I'll be fine, I promise." The attendant nodded with a red face and stumbled off. Goddamn this guy was adorable. And we way just about Connor's age as well. What was the chance he might be gay...?

Connor shook the stupid thoughts from his head and smushed his face into his palm. He figured he could maybe sleep off the nausea since that's what he usually did during group car rides. That would work for planes right?

Apparently not because not even ten minutes into his sleep, he felt himself lift an inch into the air as the pilot regretfully informed them of the turbulence. 

Well. At least his hair was up.

Connor sighed, sinking into his seat, watching dolefully watched Zoe unzip her bag and take out a Walmart bag. He snuggled deeper into the chair, praying he could just ignore it.

Not so lucky. When the second bump came, he felt it deep in his stomach. He lurched forward from the force, causing his seatbelt to press sharply into his midsection. Connor swallowed hard. Here we go again. He slapped his hand over his mouth, grimacing.

"Excuse-Excuse me? Are you feeling-feeling well? Can I get you anything?"

Connor gasped, almost choking on his building bile. He snapped his head up to see the cute blonde flight att-

_OH FUCK._

Connor let out a silent shriek and slapped both hands to his mouth. He felt his stomach lurch and flip, as the plane began to unsteadily shake.

"Sir?" He turned to Zoe, as if to search for guidance, she only winced at the sight of her brother and clutched the plastic bag in her hands.

"Oh-O-Oh god this, I'm not feeling very good..." Connor gasped. With every bump in the air, he felt his stomach churn. 

"Connor?" Zoe gulped. She watched wearily and tried to help as Connor fought to undo his seatbelt, not caring that the sign was still on. His hands shook and his teeth were clenched, letting it little whimpers and whines as he failed to get it understand me because his hands were too shaky.

Eventually he got it off, and the attendant helped him to his feet, almost having to hold him up because of the planes bumpy movements and Connor’s shaky legs.

"Here, come-come with me," he held an arm under Connor’s shoulder guiding him along. “My-My name is Evan. Now just come here, we have a bathroom.” He set Connor by the toilet and helped him sit down. “Can I get-get you something? Like a water or a-or a sprite? That sometimes helps.” He fidgeted with the hem of his polo shirt.

Connor shook his head. He felt the saliva dripping from his throat. He clutched the seat, the smell alone making him gag. Soon enough, he was wretching up all his food from the day. It was loud and painful and he almost felt sorry for the other passengers who had to listen to him.

His stomach churned  with every heave, making his even more nauseous, it was a painful cycle that he wished to god would just stop.

Eventually it was done. He dry retched into the bowl a couple times, but that was it. He had all the wind knocked out of him, seeing as he was so weak.

Once he flushed, he stood up to get to the sink but failed as he felt his knees buckle and he collapsed into a pair of staring arms.

“Oh my-my goodness! Are you okay?” He heard the voice of the cute fli-  _Evan_... as he  was brought back down to the floor to rest. There was nothing left in his stomach to hurl when the plane bumped around, and he actually felt a lot better.

“I’m... everything’s okay,” Connor breathed, gazing up into his blue-ish grey-ish irises. They were kind and gentle, giving Connor some feeling of security looking into them... like he was safe.

“That’s good. You really scare-scared me back there,” Evan breathed out a sigh of relief.

Connor chuckled. “ _I_ scared _you_? _I’m_ the one who  puked his guts out today!” He laughed.

Evan smiled awkwardly. “Yeah, that’s...that’s true.”

Evan walked Connor back to his seat. Zoe smiled, pleasantly surprised to see that her brother was no longer the shade of a pine tree in the summer.

Connor settled himself in, realizing that the plane ride was almost over. Suddenly he felt the crinkle of plastic in his hand.

He looked down to see another trash bag, and a smiling Evan. Connor blushed and looked down _._

_Let’s hang out some time. Preferably not in front of the toilet._

_###-###-####_

_Sincerely, Me._

Connor blushed furiously, covering his face with his

hand _a_ nd giggling.

Zoe gazed curiously at her older brother. “Damn, you really are sick. Pretty lovesick if you ask me,” she chuckled

Love sick huh?

Honestly, it didn’t sound too bad.


End file.
